Mi primer amigo
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Damián Wayne es el único hijo de dos padres ausentes y un matrimonio fracturado. Tras su escape a Nueva York para vivir con su padre Bruce Wayne, deberá aprender sobre amistad y amor a sus jóvenes quince años, la edad ideal para dejar de ser niño y pasar a ser hombre.
1. La llegada

¡Hola a todos!, la idea de escribir este fic llegó a mi después de leer el libro de "Aristoteles y Dante descubren los secretos del universo", mi historia no tiene nada que ver con el libro, pero quise rememorar esa misma sensacion de calidez que me dejaban los capítulos después de leerlos, vivir lenta y suavemente un primer amor.

* * *

Capítulo 1

La llegada

-Él también es tu hijo, ¡no lo parí sola!-

-No puedes simplemente mandarlo en avión y dejarlo en la puerta de la casa Thalía, ¿Estás loca?-

-¡Él fue solo a verte!, estas tan ocupado tratando de culparme que seguramente no has pensado cuando fue la última vez que lo viste- los gritos de Thalía eran audibles por todo el pasillo.

Miró a sus padres discutir por la puerta entreabierta, sostenían una videoconferencia, así podían gritarse mejor y ver las expresiones del otro.

Siempre habían sido de esa manera, su padre era el mar y su madre la tormenta, juntos formaban un mar embravecido de olas que engullía todo.

Se alejó por el pasillo, la casa de su padre era el departamento de un soltero, la gran mansión de sus abuelos estaba saturada de recuerdos de los que quería desprenderse y por ello la había abandonado. Quizá su padre vivía atormentado por los recuerdos y por ello aquel lugar era tan impersonal, sacado de algún catálogo de muebles finos que él no había elegido, solo pagado para que alguien más le librara de la carga de hacer la casa suya.

Paseó por las habitaciones, una oficina, la habitación de su padre, un despacho, una biblioteca, un pequeño bar con una mesa de billar y unos palos de golf, la única habitación de visitas parecía estéril, se sentó en la cama impoluta acostándose pensando en el hatillo de cosas que había traído consigo, una maleta pequeña para comenzar una nueva vida.

Su madre, una mujer hermosa y ambiciosa se había vuelto a casar, la cara de Slade Wilson apareció en su cabeza y frunció el ceño para ahuyentarlo de sus pensamientos, no lo quería cerca.

Estuvo tumbado mirando el techo hasta que su padre se paró en el marco de la puerta, tocó un par de veces y Damián se incorporó para verlo.

Era el único hijo de dos personas que no deseaban responsabilidades, su padre estaba en sus cincuentas y su madre cerca de entrar en ellos.

Ambos seguían viviendo la vida de quienes no son buenos para lidiar con los sentimientos de los demás.

Los ojos azules de su padre le recorrieron, su rostro estaba cansado, siempre le agotaba su madre, lo comprendía, a él también la agotaba ella aunque la amara, era por su gran parecido a su padre que algunas veces su madre no lo comprendía.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu plan?- le pregunto cruzándose de brazos en busca de una explicación, que le ayudara a comprender porque había viajado desde la India a Nueva York.

-Voy a vivir contigo este año-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Su padre exhaló y asintió –Bien, es aun verano, los chicos de tu edad saldrían a pasear antes del regreso a clases – le dijo y su ceño se frunció, seguramente pensando que edad tendría el chico frente a él.

-¿Qué hacen los chicos de quince años normales?- le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa respondiendo sus preguntas.

-Meterse en problemas, supongo- su padre tenía su misma sonrisa cuando se lo dijo –Trata de no hacerlo, ¿está bien?- le dijo y él asintió.

Fue suficiente conversación para su padre, no era adepto a las palabras, y solo lo dejó estar.


	2. El encuentro

Ser hijo único era aburrido, tener unos padres ocupados no ayudaba, ni tampoco no tener familiares cercanos ni amigos.

Con ese pensamiento salió del complejo de departamentos donde llevaba dos semanas viviendo e hizo su carrera diaria al parque cercano, eran las seis y media de la mañana, el cielo estaba oscuro pero la tranquilidad le ayudaba a relajarse.

Mientras corría podía olvidarse de lo que pasaba en su cabeza y solo concentrarse en rendir más.

Pasaba demasiado tiempo solo con sus pensamientos.

Un bulto encogido en la acera le llamó la atención, trotó hacia la figura y sus ojos se abrieron al ver al perro malherido y gimiente.

Tenía el pelaje sucio y sangraba

-shh... shh... calma amigo-le dijo y notó que temblaba, el perro le lamió sus manos frías, agitó un poco la cola y se echó lastimeramente en la acera.

Le acarició la cabeza preguntándose si al cargarlo lo mordería, con cuidado se sacó la chamarra y el sudor que le empapaba la espalda se enfrió haciéndolo tiritar.

Con cuidado envolvió al animal y pese a su aullido adolorido lo cargó con el mientras pensaba a dónde ir.

¿Dónde había una veterinaria en aquella ciudad?

El olor a sangre y mugre del animal le llenaba las fosas nasales, se paró en seco sintiéndose perdido y se sentó en una banca del parque mirando que el sol empezaba a clarear las nubes.

Sacó su celular y una voz masculina respondió del otro lado.

-Papá, encontré un perro malherido en el parque, no sé qué hacer –

Quizás fuera la desesperación en su voz con la última nota rompiéndose como si quisiera llorar o porque era el llamado de un hijo a la figura paterna en busca de auxilio.

Pero su padre le preguntó dónde estaba y diez minutos después llegó corriendo hacia él vestido de traje, no le importo ensuciarse al tomar al animal de brazos, llevando a ambos al carro para dirigirse a la veterinaria.


	3. Su salvador

-Va a estar internado, se encuentra muy mal-le dijo la mujer, fuera de la veterinaria su padre hablaba por teléfono, se había retrasado en una junta.

-¿Pero puede ayudarlo?- le preguntó Damián a la veterinaria

-Un auto lo arrolló y tuvo una hemorragia interna, después de la operación solo queda ver la resistencia del perro- le explicó con ojos tristes llenos de compasión.

Damián quiso decirle que no tenía que compadecerlo, no era su perro, lo había encontrado tirado, solo estaba ayudándolo, lo que cualquier otro haría.

-¿Quieres pasar a ver a tu perrito?- le preguntó ella hablándole como si fuera un niño, tuvo ganas de decirle que tenía quince años recién cumplidos, pero al final solo asintió

El animal estaba canalizado, sedado en una mesa metálica que lo monitoreaba.

Damián pensó que parecía muerto, pasó la mano por el suave pelaje y se alivió al sentirlo respirar.

-Aquí lo vamos a cuidar muy bien, estaremos en contacto contigo, puedes venir a verlo mañana cuando este despierto y un poco mejor- le dijo ella

Él asintió y salió para reunirse con su padre, que le miró en busca de explicaciones.

-Va a estar en observaciones, todo depende de él-

Su padre asintió

-¿Quieres que te lleve de regreso a la casa?- le preguntó pero Damián negó

-iré caminando, tú debes volver al trabajo, gracias por todo- le dijo avergonzado y Bruce pasó su mano por su cabello negro alborotado en el primer contacto real desde su llegada, su toque le calentó por dentro olvidando el frio al haber arruinado su chamarra.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo a modo de despedida antes de irse en su carro.


	4. A casa

El perro le saludó con un movimiento de cola enérgico cuando le vio llegar, dos semanas después de su ingreso a la veterinaria.

Damián había acudido todos los días a verlo, la chica le había preguntado cuál era el nombre del animal.

"No es mío, lo encontré en la calle" le había respondido, mirando los ojos negros del perrito.

-Se alegra de verte-le dijo ella sonriéndole, feliz de dar de alta a uno de sus pacientes.

-Le dimos un baño, ahora está mucho mejor-comentó acariciando el pelaje blanco del animal - Tengo sus cosas listas, necesitaras croquetas y una correa y collar, también su cartilla de vacunación-le dijo parloteando llenando los silencios del chico.

El perro lamió la mano de Damián saludándolo y éste le rascó tras las orejas comunicándose entre ellos en un lenguaje sin palabras.

-Sería bueno llenar la cartilla juntos, ya está desparasitado, pero tendrá que venir por sus vacunas en una semana- le dijo ella llenando los datos del papel - Creo que es una mezcla de labrador, pero no podría estar segura- dijo hablando sola –En edad le podre año y medio y en sexo macho, ya están tus datos también, dejaré el nombre vacío para que puedas elegirlo después- le dijo extendiéndole la cartilla donde se mostraba como orgulloso dueño del perro.

Damián miró la hoja, nunca había tenido una mascota, pero en el apartado de dueño aparecía muy claro su nombre.

La chica siguió parloteando dándole un collar y una correa con una bolsa de alimento para mascotas, suspiro mareado y le dio el dinero pagando liberado por irse de allí.

Con una bolsa en la mano y la correa en la otra se quedó en la calle mirando al animal -¿y ahora que haremos?- le preguntó, pero el perro solo agitó la cola emocionado y Damián sonrió de medio lado llevándolo con él al departamento.


	5. Su nombre

Los ojos negros se asomaron por el borde de la mesa.

-No voy a darte de mí comida- le dijo a modo de respuesta y el perro gimió bajando las orejas.

La casa estaba sola, excepto por ellos dos, ahora hablaba bastante más, aunque el único para escucharlo era el animalito.

-Comiste en el desayuno tus croquetas si te doy más te pondrás gordo y aunque vayamos a correr todas las mañanas sé que lo odias, siempre quieres que te cargue al final-le dijo chasqueando la lengua con fastidio.

El perro bostezó y se hizo un ovillo blanco al lado de sus pies -¿Te aburres? Yo también- le dijo y terminó su comida levantándose a dejar su plato en el fregadero, aún quedaban un mes para el inicio de clases, su padre no llegaría a dormir hoy, tenía demasiado trabajo, estaba casado con él, ese era su verdadero matrimonio y el único que parecía funcionar para él.

-Quizás debería buscar un nombre para ti-le dijo mirándolo y el animal alzó las orejas.

-Podríamos probar con Magnus- le dijo y el perro volvió a bajar la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-¿No te gustó?, espero que no tengas un nombre ridículo como firulais o peludo- dijo rodando los ojos y el animal le miró agitando la cola.

-Eres un ridículo- le incriminó y sonrió llamándolo.


	6. La realidad

Su padre tenía una expresión difícil de describir en su cara.

Damián se sentó frente a él en su despacho a dónde le había llamado.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre el perro-le dijo de manera introductoria.

-Sé que lo viste subirse al sofá, pero ya no volverá a hacerlo, lo he reprendido-le dijo Damián pero su padre lo cortó alzando una mano.

-Tiene dueño-le dijo y le extendió una hoja de papel arrugada, el título "SE BUSCA" en grandes letras negras, y una fotografía a color donde se mostraba el animalito blanco jugando con una pelota.

"Familia amorosa desconsolada por su partida", las letras sensibleras le hicieron enojar.

Su padre le analizó, y él chasqueó la lengua molesto.

-Decide que es lo que harás- le dijo con sencillez, ninguna advertencia moral sobre regresarlo.

Se miraron y Damián comprendió la mirada que le daba. Compasión.


	7. La llamada

Sus pensamientos vagaron en su mente, apretó el teléfono celular y miró el papel arrugado, pensando indeciso, al final después de horas de duda, marcó.

Le contestaron casi de inmediato, dejándolo sin posibilidades de pensar que decir.

-¿Bueno?- una voz masculina estridente le hizo apartar un poco el teléfono.

Se había quedado en silencio con el pensamiento fugaz de colgar.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-

-Hola, tengo a tu perro, lo encontré hace un par de semanas, lo habían atropellado- le dijo con voz suave mientras acariciaba el lomo del animal.

-¿Atropellado?, se escapó hace casi dos meses, estaba tan preocupado por él, que yo pensé, yo pensé que...- la voz del otro lado se fracturó de emoción y Damián permaneció impávido del otro lado, esperando a que se tranquilizara.

-Muchas gracias por llamar, ¿dónde está él?, ¿está bien?, ¿puedo ir por él ahora mismo?- le dijo en un torrente de cuestionamientos.

-¿Ahora mismo?- dijo Damián inseguro, era demasiado pronto.

-Ya es tarde cierto, ¿podemos quedar mañana?-

-Si...mañana está bien- le dijo suave

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Mil gracias –le dijo la voz del otro lado -¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Dónde nos veremos?-

-Mi nombre es Damián Wayne, ¿conoces los edificios de la torre platinum? Nos vemos en el parque que está a tres cuadras por la avenida norte- le dijo y el chico repitió sus palabras, confirmándole la hora y el lugar.

-Muchas gracias Damián, por todo lo que hiciste por él, nos vemos mañana-le dijo el chico y ambos colgaron.

Damián se acostó al calor del animal y él le llenó la cara de baba con su legua caliente.

-No le pregunté cómo te llamas –le dijo acariciándole tras las orejas.


	8. La despedida

-¿Estas feliz de ver a tu dueño de nuevo?-le preguntó y el can movió la cola parándose en dos patas, Damián le acarició la cara dejándose lamer las manos.

Ambos esperaban en el parque donde siempre corrían y donde se habían encontrado por primera vez.

Le lanzó una pelota de goma y miró como corría por ella para regresarla a su mano.

Apretó los labios nervioso y se concentró en aquel juego repetitivo, entre menos lo pensara no le afectaría.

El perro corrió a buscar la pelota de nueva cuenta, pero en medio de su camino se desvió, le ladró a una figura que corría hacia él y agitando la cola se reunieron en un abrazo.

El muchacho y su perro.

Se quedó mirándolos sintiéndose fuera de lugar, por un segundo pensó en irse. Pero luego el chico se separó del animal y caminaron juntos hacia él.

-Tú debes ser Damián- le dijo el chico extendiendo un brazo escuálido hacia él, llevaba jean rasgados, una sudadera holgada y lentes de pasta dura.

Damián tomó su mano por cortesía y asintió –Mi nombre es Jon, Jonathan Kent- le dijo con una sonrisa de dientes blancos y alineados, tenía la piel pálida y ojos muy grandes como de chica, con largas pestañas que golpeaban los cristales de sus lentes y que al parecer por ello los llevaba deslizándose por el puente de su nariz.

-Mucho gusto –murmuró robótico, diciendo esas frases de presentación que todos dicen.

-Kripto y yo te estamos muy agradecidos – le dijo e invadió su espacio personal y le apretó el hombro en camaradería.

-¿Quién?- le preguntó confuso.

-Kripto, se llama así –le dijo llamando al animal, que agitó la cola en respuesta -¿Qué nombre le pusiste tú?- le pregunto interesado

-No llegamos a ningún acuerdo-dijo Damián encogiéndose de hombros y Jon debió encontrarlo graciosísimo porque se rio fuerte.

-Cuéntamelo todo, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- le preguntó sentándose en una banca y haciéndole espacio, Damián se sentó con él, platicándole la convivencia que habían tenido esas últimas semanas.

-Ya veo-le dijo pensando –Mi familia se acaba de mudar a Nueva York hace tres meses, en Kansas que es de dónde venimos solía estar corriendo por la casa de campo de mi abuela, pero aquí se perdió, estuve buscándolo por todos lados y poniendo letreros, me alegra saber que funcionaron-

-Mi padre fue el quien encontró el letrero- le dijo Damián

-Agradécele por mí- le dijo Jon con una sonrisa –Traje dinero por los inconvenientes que te haya causado –le dijo abriendo una cartera de spiderman, Damián observó un fajo de billetes de baja denominación arrugados.

-No tienes que darme nada, solo no vuelvas a perderlo-le dijo con el ceño fruncido llamando al perro y acariciándole. –Cuídate mucho Kripto-

Jon les miró –Deberíamos volver a reunirnos-le dijo de pronto llamando la atención de Damián –Yo no conozco la ciudad, podrías mostrármela y saldríamos con Kripto, el seguramente te extrañará mucho- le dijo

-Yo también soy nuevo, acabo de llegar poco antes de encontrarlo –

-Entonces podremos hacernos compañía, no conozco a nadie aquí y kripto es mi único amigo-

Damián le escuchó y asintió, quiso decirle que para el también eran así las cosas, pero de hecho, Kripto era su primer amigo.


	9. Él

Su teléfono timbro en una secuencia desesperante que no pudo ignorar.

Tomó el aparato desbloqueándolo mirando la pantalla.

[11:43, 2/9/2018] Jon K. : Hola buenos días

[11:43, 2/9/2018] Jon K.: ¿Estas ocupado?

[11:43, 2/9/2018] Jon K. : ¿Te gustaría ir con Kripto y conmigo al parque?

Miró los puntos suspensivos esperando otro mensaje.

[11:45, 2/9/2018] Jon K. : Nos vemos en la banca del otro día.

Suspiró pensando en su error de haber llamado desde su teléfono celular y proporcionarle así su número, podría tirarlo a la basura y comprar uno nuevo, su padre incluso tenía viejos teléfonos guardados en un cajón todos perfectamente funcionales.

Pero ahora los días sin Kripto parecían cada vez más aburridos, su padre seguía llegando tarde a casa y realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Miró de nuevo los mensajes de Jonathan pensando si podría congeniar con él, miró su foto de perfil evaluándolo, amplia sonrisa y chispeantes ojos azules, el cabello negro ligeramente largo rozando sus lentes.

Al final mandó un mensaje también.

"ok"


	10. La cita

-Creo que las hamburguesas deberían de ser la comida rápida oficial de Estados Unidos- le dijo Jon dando una nueva mordida y masticando.

-Las hamburguesas ni siquiera son originarias de estados unidos-le rebatió comiendo papas a la francesa con Kripto acostado a sus pies.

-Bueno entonces ¿cuál elegirías tú?- le preguntó dando una nueva mordida.

-No voy a responder esa pregunta es estúpido este juego-

-No es ningún juego, quiero saber cuál es tu comida rápida favorita- le rebatió Jon.

-Podrías habérmelo preguntado en lugar de elaborar una pregunta tan tonta- le dijo rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces ¿cuál es tu comida rápida favorita? – le preguntó con una sonrisa zampándose un nuevo bocado.

-Me gusta el helado- le dijo tras pensárselo unos momentos.

-El helado no es comida – le refutó Jon

-Técnicamente la comida rápida tampoco lo es, entra en comida chatarra –le explicó Damián

Jon rodó los ojos dando el bocado final.

-Comes peor que Kripto-le dijo Damián y tomo una servilleta limpiándole la mejilla.

Jon sonrió mirándole contento -Es la primera vez que me tocas –le dijo riendo atrapando su mano con la servilleta –Ya me tienes más confianza-le dijo con ojos chispeantes.

Damián bufó chasqueando la lengua y Jon se rió soltándole.

-Incluso ya conozco tus ademanes –le dijo bromista e hizo una imitación de él rodando los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y chasqueando la lengua.

Damián entrecerró los ojos ceñudo –No me gusta que me imites- le reprochó.

-Podrías imitarme tu, podrías probar con sonreír- le dijo señalando su propia cara.

El ceño de Damián se pronunció más y Jon rió escandaloso, mientras Kripto alzaba la cabeza mirándolos.


	11. La cena

[11:43, 15/09/2018] Jon K. : Mi papá y mamá quieren conocerte, sé que es un fastidio, pero ¿Quieres venir a cenar?

[11:43, 15/9/2018] D. W. : ¿Por qué quieren conocerme?

[11:43, 15/09/2018] Jon K. : Les he platicado mucho de ti, además básicamente todos los días salimos juntos, están preocupados por con quién salgo, son algo sobreprotectores y paranoicos

[11:43, 15/9/2018] D. W. : No comprendo bien como debo comportarme con padres ajenos, apenas comprendo a los míos. ¿Tengo que llevar algo?

[11:43, 15/9/2018] Jon K. : No tienes que traer nada, mamá cocina genial, te espero entonces, esta es mi Dirección

Damián miró la ubicación, no quedaba demasiado lejos de ahí, se puso de pie y tomó de su closet un saco negro colocándoselo sobre el suéter gris de cuello alto que llevaba puesto, se roció un poco de perfume y salió de su habitación al despacho de su padre.

Tocó un par de veces y su padre le abrió la puerta con el teléfono en el oído.

-Lamento interrumpir, saldré a cenar –

-Espera un segundo Lucius- dijo Bruce bajando el teléfono – ¿Irás con tu amigo? – le preguntó mirándole.

-Sí, sus padres me invitaron a su casa- le dijo, Bruce alzó el teléfono –Lo siento Lucius podemos hablar después, surgió algo- le dijo despidiéndose y colgando.

-¿Qué tan serio es esto? ¿Me debería de preocupar?- le preguntó su padre con el ceño fruncido tratando de resolver el misterio que era su hijo

-¿Qué tan serio es qué?- le preguntó a su vez Damián colocándose a la defensiva, Bruce le analizó y guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo. –Dame un segundo, te llevaré- le dijo y buscó sus llaves en el escritorio, justo antes de salir tomó una botella de su cava y colocándose una gabardina, acompañó a su hijo adolescente.

Hicieron el camino a la casa de Jon en silencio, Damián notaba que su padre quería hacerle una pregunta pero siempre se quedaba callado al final.

La casa de Jon era pequeña pero ubicada en un bonito suburbio, cuando bajaron del carro Damián pudo escuchar los ladridos de Kripto.

-No tienes que acompañarme hasta la puerta-le dijo sintiéndose súbitamente avergonzado.

Su padre desoyó su petición y bajó con él para timbrar, esperando en el pequeño pórtico y apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hijo, otro hombre les abrió la puerta, Damián pensó que era idéntico a Jon, aquel debía ser su padre.

-Buenas noches, tú debes ser Damián, un placer conocerte soy el papá de Jon, mi nombre es Clark Kent-le dijo tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa deslumbrante idéntica a la de su hijo.

Damián compuso una mueca que era la copia barata de una sonrisa y aceptó la mano que se le ofrecía – Mucho gusto señor Kent, él es mi padre, se ofreció a traerme, pero ya se va –le dijo y sintió la mano de su padre tensarse sobre su hombro en reproche.

-Un placer señor Kent, soy Bruce Wayne, gracias por recibir a mi hijo en su casa, una muestra de nuestro agradecimiento –le dijo tendiéndole la botella que llevaba como regalo.

Clark la tomó azorado –El placer es nuestro, después de todo Damián fue quien cuido de Kripto-le dijo –Pero no se queden en la puerta, pasen- les ofreció

-Gracias, debo irme ya, llámame cuando desees que pase por ti –le dijo

-Puedo pedir un taxi- le contestó Damián, hubo una pelea de miradas entre ellos, pero al final Bruce se despidió regresando a su carro.

Clark hizo pasar a Damián y Jon corrió a recibirlo con una sonrisa con Kripto a sus pies, Damián saludo al perro y avanzó con Jon quien llenaba todos los silencios con su plática.

-No pude conocer a tu padre, ¿me lo presentarás después?- le preguntó curioso, todo acerca de Damián le producía interés.

-Preferiría no, pero sé que no lo dejarás estar-dijo caminando a la cocina con Jon.

-Mucho gusto Damián, mi nombre es Lois, soy la mamá de Jon-le dijo con una sonrisa brillante, Damián le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó, pero también se inclinó hacia él y besó su mejilla dejándolo sorprendido.

-Vayan a la mesa la cena esta lista-les dijo y con ayuda de su esposo, colocaron los platos para sentarse a comer.

-Cuéntanos de ti Damián, Jon nos dijo que vienes de la India- le dijo emocionada.

-Mi madre y mi abuelo nacieron en Agra, yo nací en Estados Unidos, pero he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida con mi madre-

-Seguramente tu mamá te extraña mucho- le dijo nostálgica, como si fuera ella quien se alejara de Jon.

Damián no la comprendió, su madre no lo extrañaba, estaba seguro de ello, no porque su madre no lo quisiera sino porque de desearlo podría subir a un avión y verlo o simplemente mandarlo a llamar.

Comió sin decir nada y el padre de Jon le interrogó con más preguntas.

-¿A qué escuela irás cuando acabe el verano?-

-No he pensado en ello realmente, en India estudiaba en casa, no se mucho de escuelas, Jon es la primera persona de mi edad con la que convivo- le dijo y seguramente debió parecerle muy triste tal aseveración, porque no volvió a preguntarle nada.

Después de la cena, Jon le llevó a su cuarto se acostaron juntos en la cama estrecha, con los hombros rozando uno contra el otro mientras platicaban de lo que harían los pocos días que quedaban de verano.

-Deberíamos ir a nadar- le dijo con ilusión Jon.

-La casa de mi padre tiene alberca, el edificio tiene una, es comunal y templada, podemos ir allí-le murmuró mirando las cosas personales que adornaban cada centímetro de pared, cosas familiares como posters, cachuchas, fotografías y trofeos.

-¡Me encantaría ir!, ¿podría conocer tu casa?-le preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia él.

Damián también giró su rostro, estaban tan cerca uno de otro que podía ver las vetas en los ojos azules de Jon.

-Claro- le dijo despreocupado.

Kripto subió a la cama con ellos y se apoyó en sus pies para dormir, Damián no se atrevió a moverse, tampoco cuando Jon se reclinó contra él, juntando sus cabezas –He pensado que si aún no decides una escuela podrías ir a la mía-le dijo suave, como un secreto.

-Le diré a mi papá- murmuró bajo también, relajado por el calor que se filtraba del otro, suspiró y sintió el perfume que envolvía el cuarto de Jon, familiar y cálido. Cerró sus parpados y se dejó llevar por la sensación.


	12. Su voz

Damián nunca ha estado en una escuela, toda su vida ha tomado lecciones con profesores privados en la india, desconoce lo protocolos más básicos de la convivencia humana, pero aun así se inscribe donde Jon toma clases, su padre alza una ceja aristocrática cuando le pide matricularse en la Secundaria Estatal pero acepta.

-¿Estás seguro Damián?- le pregunta incrédulo y ligeramente divertido por el rumbo que ha tomado su hijo en las últimas semanas, casi quisiera hablar de ello con Thalía, pero seguramente la mujer desaprobaría aquella convivencia.

El adolescente confirma con más seguridad de la que realmente siente y Bruce realiza el papeleo e incluso le da el dinero para sus útiles.

-Entraré como Damián Al Ghul, así no resaltaré-le dice encogiéndose de hombros, negando a la propuesta de Bruce de enviarlo a clases con su chofer privado.

-La mamá de Jon dijo que puede pasar por mí en las mañanas y Jon y yo caminaremos de regreso a casa- le comenta, no sabe si eso es algo que las mamás hagan, no se imagina a la propia haciéndolo, pero su padre le analiza con la mirada, traspasándole con sus ojos azules, que no ha heredado de él.

-Si estás bien con ello, me parece bien a mí –le dice su padre

-Estoy bien con ello – dice finalizando su charla, quizás no ha heredado sus ojos pero si su nula capacidad de conversación.

Jon es quien está más esta emocionado por iniciar clases y no para de hablarle de cada mínimo detalle de la escuela.

A veces mientras mensajean de noche le habla de las personas a quienes quiere presentarle, Damián nunca ahonda en esa conversación, no está muy seguro de querer conocer más personas, está bien con Jonathan y él, preferiría que las cosas se mantuvieran así.

Nunca ha tenido un amigo en toda su vida y no sabe qué hacer con el sentimiento que le provoca, la emoción asfixiante y la adrenalina que acelera su corazón con aquella sonrisa ¿cómo puede la gente tener puñados de amigos y no explotar con tantas emociones?

-Va a ser fantástico Damián, estaremos en el mismo salón, comeremos juntos, podemos jugar futbol en el receso, fuera de la escuela hay una heladería, seguro te encantará y podemos comprar conos gigantes y caminar de regreso mientras los comemos- le dice y la voz de Jon suena a todas las cosas buenas que hay en el mundo.

Damián se acurruca en su cama con el teléfono al oído escuchándolo, la voz de Jon está llena de felicidad y vida.

-Ya tengo mis útiles listos, ¿tienes los tuyos? –le pregunta curioso.

-No aun, tampoco el uniforme- comenta pensando en aquellas banalidades de las que no quiere ocuparse.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a comprarlos?-le anima.

Se lo piensa un segundo, pero al final accede, puede notar un patrón, siempre termina aceptando a las ideas de Jon, trata de pensar si alguna vez le ha negado algo en esas semanas pasadas y nada viene a su mente.

-Pasaré por ti después de desayunar –le promete Jon animoso, casi puede verlo sonreír del otro lado de la línea.

-Claro, estaré esperándote- y no hay verdad más universal que esa.

Un bostezo de sueño se cuela en la llamada interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Deberías ir a dormir- le dice Damián.

-Suenas como mi madre- replica Jon, pero bosteza de nuevo y ríe –Descasa Damián- susurra al teléfono somnoliento.

-Descansa Jon- murmura y corta la llamada.


	13. La escuela

Para Damián la escuela no es el lugar maravilloso que prometió Jon, en realidad es bastante simplona y la gente ignorante.

Lo único tolerable es que comparte clases con Jon y se sientan juntos.

Una multitud se congrega en su asiento porque es el chico nuevo, Jon hace las presentaciones y básicamente habla por él, odia aquello, le comienza a doler la cabeza y no está acostumbrado a tolerar a tantas personas.

Chasquea la lengua y les envía una mirada fría a todos, aquella que ha perfeccionado por su padre, y que envía a su personal deficiente.

Su mala actitud le provoca algunos roces con otros alumnos, pero Jon es un mediador por naturaleza.

Las clases le parecen aburridas y los maestros agotados por la monotonía de su vida no se esfuerzan demasiado en impartir sus conocimientos.

Las clases de matemáticas no parecen ser las favoritas de Jon, Damián se inclina a su pupitre y le explica las formulas.

Es paciente y metódico, su voz suavemente grave distrae un poco a Jon al igual que su cercanía.

-¿Qué perfume usas?- le pregunta de pronto Jon olfateándolo.

-Concéntrate en las integrales - le reprende Damián con un manotazo.

Jon bufa y accede mirando los números hasta que comienzan a tener sentido.

-Se llama Allure- le dice suave Damián sentándose en su lugar -No es la gran cosa-

-Creo que podría ser mi perfume favorito- dice Jon, Damián le mira extrañado pero el otro esta inmerso en su cuaderno.

Ahora es Damián quien no entiende.


	14. Más amigos

La mecánica de los amigos aun es confusa para Damián, y más aún cuando en poco tiempo se suman a Jon y a él, dos personas más.

La primera en llegar es Maya Ducard, del salón vecino, quien come el almuerzo con ellos de vez en cuando, es inteligente e increíblemente madura, o quizá solo es que las mujeres crecen más rápido que los hombres en todos los aspectos durante la adolescencia. En cualquier caso, Maya no deja de mirar a Damián, con esos ojos profundamente negros que saben un secreto que él no.

Maya, es amiga de Jon, no siempre se sienta con ellos, porque tiene un grupo de amigas que la siguen a todos lados, caminando en sincronía, hablando animadamente hasta que alguien se les acerca y se ciernen sobre el intruso como aves de rapiña, para Damián son extrañas e indescifrables y siente que todas sus preguntas tienen intenciones ocultas.

Maya en general es bonita, con la piel color canela y el corto cabello negro muy lacio enmarcando sus rasgos.

El otro miembro a la extraña ecuación es Collin Wilkes, es de un salón distinto, Maya lo trae con él un día y lo presenta, el chico pelirrojo es la persona más tranquila y tímida que ha conocido Damián jamás.

-Pensé que se llevaría bien con ustedes- les dice Maya tras las presentaciones, Damián la mira preguntándose a qué se refiere con eso, quizá la niña los ve como un grupo de inadaptados. Al menos en lo que respecta a él, sabe que es así, no ha conseguido trabar amistad con nadie más, al menos nadie que sea como Jon, que puedan compartir esa camaradería y confianza total.

En cambio para Jon es sencillo, él podría ser amigo de cualquiera, su plática simple y su risa fácil integra a los cuatro en la conversación y llena todos los huecos de silencio que ellos dejan.

Cuando el receso acaba y todos se van a sus salones, Damián mira a Jon a su lado, preguntándose cómo logra unir a tres personas tan distintas a él.

-¿Se pueden tener muchos mejores amigos?- pregunta Damián tratando de encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas.

-No lo creo, los mejores amigos siempre son pocos- le responde Jon con una sonrisa tratando de adivinar que pasa por la cabeza de Damián.

-¿Cómo se quién es amigo y quién mejor amigo?-

-Solo lo sabes- le dice encogiéndose de hombros, Damián le mira molesto por lo vago de su respuesta y Jon añade algo más - Es algo que sientes dentro de ti- y toca el pecho de Damián con un dedo.

Damián quiere hacer más preguntas, pero la clase comienza y Jon se sienta en su lugar.

Distraído de la clase, muy alejado del profesor y su materia, se pregunta si lo que siente en el pecho es amistad, entonces Jon debe ser su mejor amigo.


	15. El problema

La vida se vuelve sencilla para Damián, hay clases, tareas y exámenes, pero no representan una preocupación constante en su vida.

Los días pasan uno tras otro, sin variaciones su padre sigue inmerso en el trabajo y su madre en su nuevo matrimonio, no hay comidas solitarias en casa, porque casi siempre cena en casa de Jon y se va hasta antes de que su padre llegue a casa.

Jon le mantiene distraído siempre con su cháchara sin sentido y sus sonrisas, se da cuenta mientras camina con él que disfruta su día a día, la rutina es sencilla, cuando llegan los recesos comen los cuatro juntos, se ha vuelto natural ver a Maya y Collin, Jon quien siempre lleva la batuta de la conversación ha inventado un juego.

-Piensa rápido, ¿cuál es tu número favorito?- le pregunta a Maya de repente.

La chica responde sin titubear –Cero- como si la rareza de Jon fuera algo cotidiano o como si realmente tuviera respuestas para todas sus preguntas.

Algunas veces Maya se va con sus amigas, y solo son ellos tres, y otras tantas Collin se queda con los compañeros de su salón, pero Jon y él son inseparables, juegan futbol o basquetbol aunque solo sean ellos dos y nunca es aburrido.

A veces incluso Jon se pone creativo y le sorprende, ese día saca de la mochila un par de raquetas de bádminton, lo lleva a la parte abandonada de la escuela, donde hay un escritorio viejo del que la basura no se ha encargado, Jon lo limpia con la mano, llenándosela de polvo y lo incita a jugar.

-¿No somos demasiado mayores para jugar?

-Ni que tuviéramos treinta –le responde dándole un golpecito a la pelota enviándola al lado del otro.

-¿Entonces dejarás de jugar cuando tengas treinta?-le pregunta a su vez, enviando la pelota de regreso.

-No lo creo, es de las cosas que nunca dejaré de hacer – dice riéndose y perdiendo la pelota, teniendo que ir a buscarla.

-Me gustaría verlo- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Solo tienes que quedarte- le dice Jon con los ojos fijos en él, y la conversación se ha vuelto seria de pronto, ya no es un juego, Jon no está riendo.

Damián ha querido evitar esa conversación, respondiendo con evasivas y silencios, pero los ojos azules de Jon le presionan.

-No sé qué pasará después de este año, mamá me llamó y quiere que regrese a la India- le dice Damián.

-Pero si le dices a tu padre, seguramente te dejará quédate con él- le dice Jon insistente.

Damián no está muy seguro de ello, no ha roto la barrera entre su padre y él, se han mantenido apartados de la vida ajena, cada uno evitando el contacto, son demasiado parecido e incapaces de socializar, necesitan a personas como Jon que rompan sus esquemas y los obliguen a salir.

-¿O quieres irte?- le pregunta Jon rompiendo el espacio personal, acercándose a él.

Damián baja la cabeza, extraña a su madre, pero odia a Slade, la sonrisa del hombre plaga algunos de sus peores sueños.

-Te ayudare- le dice Jon y rodea sus hombros con uno de sus brazos sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Jon habla con la seguridad de una victoria, Damián no dice nada, pero por un segundo se permite creer en él.


	16. Luna Menguante

No hay clases y Jon visita la casa de Damián va a quedarse el fin de semana completo, llega temprano pues su padre lo deja de camino del trabajo.

Damián lo mira por el intercomunicador balanceando un pie al otro cargado de cosas, esta vestido de tenis, pantalones de mezclilla rotos, chamarra holgada y una gorra de su equipo de béisbol disimulando el desastre que es su cabello, pero por sobre todo sus lentes de pasta dura.

La puerta se abre y Jon le sonríe desde el otro lado, lleva la mochila de la escuela repleta, que parece que nunca volverá a su casa, y en las manos una bolsa de papel.

-Mi papá te manda saludos, pasamos por una cafería, no quería que llegara con las manos vacías, me compró donas y café para que compartiéramos – le dice apresurándose a dejar la mochila en el suelo y sacando las cosas. –Este es el tuyo- Jon le extiende el vaso pero Damián duda de su contenido. –Es café negro tu favorito- le asegura y Damián no tarda en aceptarlo.

-Mi nombre no es "Dami"-le reprocha mirando las letras dándole un sorbo.

-Te queda bien-le responde encogiéndose de hombros bebiendo su capuchino y entregándole una dona rellena de chocolate amargo, la suya es glaseada con trozos de canela.

-¿Tu papá no está?- le pregunta merodeando alrededor con la boca llena de azúcar.

-No, padre siempre sale antes de que despierte- le responde meditabundo.

Jon siente que ha tocado un tema sensible, así que no comenta nada y termina su improvisado desayuno. Parte de la razón por la que está ahí es para ayudar a Damián a hablar con su padre.

-¿Quieres que juguemos Wii?- le pregunta de sopetón.

Damián frunce el ceño y mira a Jon sacar de su mochila una consola, películas y un par de juegos de mesa.

Jon se dirige sin invitación a la gran televisión de la sala y comienza a conectar la consola, no puede creer que Damián nunca haya jugado videojuegos, ni conozca películas como Harry Potter, Titanic, Avatar o Transformers.

En realidad es debido a su crianza, la familia materna de Damián siempre ha sido rica, debido a la explotación del petróleo y las minas. Su madre conoció a su padre debido a negocios, pero Agra, solo es una ciudad sucia y superpoblada demasiado alejada de Nueva York.

Jon termina de conectar la televisión y el Wii y extiende un control a Damián que lo toma sin saber cómo usarlo.

-¿Qué te parece jugar Mario Kart?-le pregunta animado y Damián asiente, Jon le explica los botones y como jugar, incluso le da un poco de ventaja, pero lo cierto es que es pésimo jugando y es aburrido ganar siempre.

-No entiendo porque no logro hacerlo, yo se manejar- le dice frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Intentamos otra cosa?- le propone y juegan una campaña de Halo, Damián es poquito mejor en aquello porque sabe apuntar y disparar, pero no puede controlar de manera adecuada los botones y siempre termina chocando contra paredes y muros en el mapa.

-Creo que el problema es el control- le dice Jon y cambia el juego, colores y sonidos llenan la pantalla.

-¿Un juego de baile?- le pregunta Damián y la música comienza a sonar.

-Venia de regalo con la consola- dice Jon avergonzado –Pero es fácil solo debes seguir los pasos y sostener el control en la mano-

La música comienza, es una canción pegajosa sin mucho sentido en la letra, Jon se mueve a ritmo de las figuras en la televisión y Damián le imita.

No tarda en percatarse que entre mejor lo hace más puntos comienza a ganar, se mueve con facilidad y al final es Damián quien gana.

-No sabía que eras bueno bailando- le dice sorprendido Jon y pone una segunda canción.

Damián se mueve al ritmo de la música, es bueno copiando los movimientos y simplemente tiene ritmo, Jon se siente patoso a su lado, con dos pies izquierdos, además no puede evitar mirarlo, es demasiado atrayente.

-Creo que he ganado suficiente-le dice Damián limpiándose el sudor, agotado de bailar.

Jon rendido apaga el aparato y se echa en el sofá mirando el techo –Tengo hambre, ¿pedimos una pizza?- le pregunta y Damián asiente levantándose para llamar por teléfono.

-¿Cuándo estas solo que comes?- le pregunta abriendo las alacenas y el refrigerador, no hay nada perecedero, solo algunas cosas para desayunar.

-Por lo general como en tu casa, encargo comida o salgo a comprarla- le dijo pensando en ello.

-¿Por qué no cocinas tú? ¿No sabes hacerlo?- le pregunta.

-Nunca lo he intentado, pero he descubierto que no hay motivación en cocinar para una sola persona –le dijo apoyándose en la pared -Incluso las recetas no suelen ser para porciones individuales, adema se siente distinto comer acompañado -

-Siempre puedes cocinar para mí-le dijo Jon sonriéndole apoyándose en la barra mirando a Damián, siente que ha vuelto a provocar uno de esos momentos, una plática incomoda que entristece a su amigo.

Damián alza la vista y le sonríe de medio lado -Sí, puedes ser mi conejillo de indias, tendrás que comer todo lo que cocine y esperar no morir en el intento-

-Lo esperaré ansioso- responde y apoya su mejilla en su mano, disfrutando de aquella media sonrisa, es como la luna en cuarto menguante, tenebrosa, pero emitiendo su propia luz, en su pecho su corazón se agita y se muerde los labios para no decir las palabras que lleva un tiempo pensando y que espera pronto dejar salir.

Quizá si todo marcha bien, hablarán con el papá de Damián, el comprenderá y Damián no tendrá que irse, así ellos seguirán de esa manera, imperturbables y juntos.

Jon disfruta de la fantasía, y se dice así mismo que pronto se volverá realidad.


	17. Su guardián

La puerta se abre y en la oscuridad de la casa Jon y el padre de Damián comparten una mirada reconociéndose el uno al otro.

-Buenas noches señor – susurra Jon haciendo un gesto para que Bruce guarde silencio y no despierte a Damián, quien está apoyado contra su hombro durmiendo profundamente.

Bruce deja sus cosas en la mesa y camina a ellos, hay cajas de pizza en la sala, palomitas y latas de refresco, es entrada la madrugada y no esperaba encontrar a nadie despierto, se ha sorprendido de ver al amigo de Damián en la casa, para un segundo después recordar que Damián le mencionó que vendría, simplemente lo olvidó.

-Estábamos viendo películas, pero después de la tercera se quedó dormido, no lo culpo, es tarde- le dice Jon en un susurro señalando la televisión, donde aún se reproduce "El señor de los anillos", sin que ninguno de los presentes le preste atención.

Bruce asiente y mira el reloj comprobando la hora, no sabe que decir, suele llegar tarde para evitar las conversaciones con Damián, pero Jon no le deja escapatoria, tiene sus ojos fijos en él de manera acusadora, como si le preguntara, ¿dónde ha estado todo ese tiempo?

-No me he movido para no despertarlo-dice Jon mirando al durmiente - ¿podría ayudarme a llevarlo a su habitación?- le pregunta.

Bruce duda porque no es asiduo al contacto físico, incluso si este es con su hijo, Jon le mira esperando, y al final accede, se quita el saco y con cuidado para no despertarlo carga a su hijo, es pesado y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejarlo caer, sorpresivamente Damián ni se inmuta al cambio de brazos, Bruce lo apoya a su pecho y por un segundo recuerda cuando nació y lo cargó por primera vez cuando era un bebé.

Jon se pone de pie desentumiendose y ambos caminan a la habitación del adolescente, alumbrado por la luz de la lámpara de noche Jon retira el cubrecama y Bruce coloca al adolescente.

-Le quitaré los zapatos para que pueda dormir- dice Jon y desliza uno tras otro para luego tapar al chico y apagar la luz.

Ambos salen de la habitación y hay un segundo incomodo entre ellos donde el adulto quiere marcharse pero no sabe cómo hacerlo sin parecer grosero.

-Gracias por ayudarme- le dice Jon y Bruce asiente, no ha despegado los labios desde su llegada a la casa, así que suelta lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza -¿Dónde dormirás tú?- le pregunta brusco, incapaz de llevar una conversación normal.

-Dormiré en la sala, en esta casa no hay demasiados cuartos disponibles para habitaciones –dijo mirando las otras puertas que ocultaban el despacho, biblioteca, oficina y bar de Bruce.

-Puedes dormir con Damián – sugiere Bruce pensando por primera vez en aquello, todos los cuartos son de Bruce, una extensión de él y su espacio, incluso el cuarto de Damián, es el cuarto de visitas, estéril e impersonal.

-Primero arreglaré el desastre que hicimos en su casa, como no había comida en el refrigerador encargamos un par de pizzas- le menciona casualmente y con una sonrisa, pero Bruce sabe que le reprocha, su rostro puede ser amable, pero sus ojos azules mienten terriblemente, está molesto con él.

Bruce abre la boca para defenderse pero Jon le interrumpe –Debe estar cansado ya es bastante tarde Damián me mencionó que siempre está ocupado trabajando, lo dejo descansar, buenas noches señor Wayne – Jon se excusa y despide, Bruce susurra un "buenas noches" y entra a su habitación, puede escucharlo limpiar en la sala, cuando se acuesta en la cama, su mente evoca el recuerdo de sus palabras y su sonrisa, no confía en su amabilidad, bajo su faceta de cordialidad oculta una personalidad dominante y fuerte. Un último pensamiento viene a su mente antes de caer rendido.

Damián se ha conseguido un perro guardián y ese perro tiene largos y afilados dientes.


	18. Su padre

Damián abre los ojos a la luz del día, se encuentra en su cama y no recuerda como ha llegado a ella, a su lado los ojos de Jon azules como el cielo se abren y le sonríe a modo de saludo y buenos días.

-¿Tú me trajiste hasta aquí?- le pregunta con la voz ligeramente ronca por la modorra matutina.

-No, fue tu papá-le dice Jon disfrutando del calor de la cama compartida, lleva un tiempo despierto esperando por el otro.

Damián parece ofuscado por las palabras de Jon, pero asiente aceptándolo, bosteza y se estira para ponerse de pie –Iré a ducharme primero- le dice para encerrarse en el baño y comenzar la rutina matutina.

Cuando ambos están aseados hacen su camino a la cocina únicamente para encontrarse con Bruce, quien no ha ido a trabajar contrario a su costumbre.

El hombre tiene entre las manos unas cajas de comida a domicilio y la sirve en unos platos, que seguramente nunca se han utilizado.

-El desayuno está listo- musita extendiendo un plato a Damián, quien le mira con una ceja alzada, su padre nunca cocina, en todo el tiempo que ha estado ahí no se han sentado a comer juntos en ninguna ocasión.

-No sueles preparar el desayuno – dice analítico mirando sus waffles con fruta y miel, encargados seguramente de algún restaurante cercano.

-Encargar comida no es cocinar – le dice Jon objetivo demeritando el esfuerzo del mayor, Bruce duda por un segundo en entregarle su plato, pero al final se lo extiende, ambos se miran evaluándose un segundo y el menor le sonríe inocente sentándose a la mesa con Damián.

-Hice café- murmura Bruce llevando la cafetera y tres tazas sentándose con ellos.

-He pensando que contrataré personal, así podrá prepararte la comida y hacer la limpieza de la casa, un mayordomo que se haga cargo- dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.

-¿Un mayordomo?, ¿no será un gasto inútil? solo como yo, y casi siempre lo hago en la calle o en casa de Jon- murmura Damián cortando sus waffles.

-No puedes comer toda la vida en una casa ajena Damián-

-Si puede, el ya es de la familia -le dice Jon sonriendo al otro adolescente - A mis padres no les importa alimentarlo- le asegura.

-No es correcto de cualquier forma, despejaré una de las habitaciones para el mayordomo y cenaremos y desayunaremos juntos- dice como veredicto final.

Damián le mira asombrado por ello y asiente, hay una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios mientras come en el agradable silencio que sobreviene después.

-Gracias por el desayuno padre- Damián finaliza dando los últimos sorbos a su café negro levantándose de la mesa.

Bruce mira a su hijo y asiente, el ambiente no es tenso y Jon les observa, aquel podría ser un inicio para mejorar su relación.

No tiene demasiado tiempo para analizarlo, su celular suena y es su padre quien pasará a recogerlo pronto.

-¿Debes irte ya?- le pregunta Damián con ligera tristeza y Jon asiente.

-Nos veremos en la escuela- le asegura Jon apresurándose a recoger sus cosas, Damián le acompaña a la puerta y le ve irse diciéndole adiós.

Cuando regresa a su casa, su padre está en su oficina recibiendo una llamada, Damián lava los platos limpiando los vestigios de la comida, su mente distraída no escucha la voz de Bruce hasta que este le llama.

-Damián, es tu madre, quiere hablar contigo-

Cuando toma el teléfono la voz de Thalia le saluda.

-Iremos a visitarte- le informa alegremente -Quiero verte pronto, tengo algo importante que decirte –le dice ella con su voz misteriosa, Damián sabe que planea algo.

-Espero verte pronto madre- le dice suave despidiéndose cortando la llamada.

Un malestar le recorre el cuerpo, ama a su madre, pero no desea ver a su nuevo esposo Slade.

Muerde su labio lleno de estrés al saber que el encuentro es inevitable, su madre es caprichosa, no le dejará en paz hasta satisfacerse.

No le queda tiempo, debe hablar con su padre y buscar la manera de permanecer en Nueva York.


	19. Su madre

Thalia Al Ghul arriba a Nueva York, acompañada de su nuevo esposo Slade Wilson, al verlos en el aeropuerto Damián la recuerda como siempre, una mujer fuerte, voluntariosa, caprichosa y temperamental.

Tiene el largo cabello castaño ensortijado y la piel morena, refulgiendo en su rostro un par de ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos de largas pestañas negras.

Le sonríe al verlo y le saluda en árabe con aquella voz grave que la caracteriza, su madre aun guarda la sensualidad de su juventud.

-Estas tan crecido, pronto serás tan alto, te estas convirtiendo en un hombre-le dice orgullosa y su boca voluptuosa le besa la mejilla.

Damián abraza su cintura, respirando su perfume, recordando la calidez de su madre, por un segundo se siente seguro ante su toque, pero aquello no dura demasiado.

Thalia se separa de él y Slade le saluda, es un hombre inmenso e intimidante, a su lado Damián parece un chiquillo.

Su rostro tiene una cicatriz en el ojo recuerdo de su pasado como mercenario, ha escalado rápidamente en la esfera política y social haciéndose de poder e influencias, su madre es otro de sus logros, sus modales pueden ser refinados pero sus ojos son los de un asesino, anhelan sangre y están llenos de deseos oscuros.

-Hijo- le dice a modo de saludo, y saborea la palabra porque sabe que disgusta a Damián, sus dedos se cierran como garras en su hombro y pasean acariciándole la espalda, inclinándose a él -Tu madre y yo te hemos extrañado- le dice en un susurro a su oído, haciéndole temblar de pavor.

Los labios de Damián se sellan y mira a su madre pero ella esta ajena en sí misma.

Juntos llegan al hotel donde ellos se quedaran, un lugar lujoso y cómodo, Damián ha faltado a clases para recibirlos, el único aviso que ha dado a Jon es un mensaje escueto que dice que estará ocupado todo el día.

-Háblame de tu vida aquí, no he recibido muchas noticias sobre ti-le dice Thalia acomodándose en el sillón del cuarto, cruzando una pierna mirando por la ventana los rascacielos y el paisaje ajetreado y primermundista tan diferente a Agra.

-Estudio en la escuela local, mis calificaciones van bien- le dice sin saber que incluir en su charla -yo... hice mi primer amigo- murmura resumiendo sus meses en Nueva York tomando asiento frente a ella.

Su madre le mira con el entrecejo fruncido desaprobando aquello -La educación en Estados Unidos es tan mediocre, tus profesores particulares eran más selectivos, no tendrías que estar en Secundaria cuando ya has visto los temas, solo es perder el tiempo, sabes que estas al nivel para tomar clases de educación superior -le dijo cruzándose brazos

-Tienes un futuro que atender Damián, los Al Ghul y los Wayne te tiene como único heredero, no lo olvides, tu abuelo no querría verte con intereses tan superfluos como hacer amigos- le recordó.

-No lo he olvidado madre, este ha sido un año sabático para mí -le dijo -Necesito entender cómo funciona el mundo, si me tienes encerrado en Agra nunca aprenderé nada- refutó oponiéndose a ella.

Thalia bufo exasperada, odiaba que las cosas no fluyeran de la manera que ella deseaba -Parece que has aprendido de tu padre su horrible carácter, estar cerca de Bruce no es benéfico para ti, ¿ha estado al pendiente de ti siquiera?- le pregunto ella sarcástica buscando el apoyo de Slade para descalificar todos los disparates de su hijo.

-Padre esta tan ocupado como tu madre- le explicó Damián -Ambos tienen sus vidas, y yo la mía-

-¿Tu vida?, te equivocas jovencito, solo eres un niño queriendo ser adulto, mientras no cumplas la mayoría de edad, harás lo que yo diga- le espetó furica, tornándose la mujer seria y fría de negocios que Damián conocía.

Slade acarició la mano de su mujer tranquilizándola mirando a Damián con una sonrisa divertida -Nuestras fuentes nos informan que Bruce siempre está trabajando, sus horarios nunca coinciden con los tuyos y tu básicamente vives en la casa de uno de tus compañeros de clase, ¿Eso es que todo vaya bien?- le preguntó.

Damián calló ante sus palabras, lo habían vigilado todo ese tiempo, no tenía caso argumentar nada.

Thalia suspiró, recuperando el control de si misma -Solo te deseo lo mejor, estamos demasiado lejos para velar por ti, estoy muy preocupada Damián, regresa a casa conmigo por favor -le dijo usando su mejor arma, su voz y sus lágrimas, la mano de su madre tomó la suya y se sentó con él, abrazándolo -Estas creciendo tan rápido, quiero estar ahí para verlo-le dijo cobijándolo a su pecho.

-Quiero quedarme aquí- le confesó

-¿Que es lo que te gusta de este lugar? ¿porque no quieres obedecer a tu madre?- le preguntó dulcemente. -Harás miles de amigos, pronto entrarás a los negocios tendrás muchos socios, accionistas y personal a tu disposición-le aseguró ella peinando sus cabellos negros.

-Ellos nunca serán como Jon- murmuró Damián decepcionado porque debatir aquello con su madre era imposible.

Thalía frunció el ceño y miro a Slade, quería saber quién era aquel niño y quitarlo de la vida de su hijo si lo estaba distrayendo de los grandes planes que tenía para él.

-Mamá está aquí Damián, yo arreglaré todo, ya lo verás- le dijo besando su frente sonriéndole.


	20. Quince años

Jon odia tener quince años.

Nadie toma enserio sus preocupaciones ni argumentos, para el mundo es demasiado grande para ser un niño pero muy pequeño para ser adulto, se encuentra en ese limbo horrible que es la adolescencia.

Sus preocupaciones se resumen a que Damián lleva dos días sin ir a la escuela, y nadie parece preocupado sobre la causa, tras presionar a los profesores y tutores, se entera que no han llamado a su casa debido a que su padre se comunicó diciendo que faltaría por asuntos familiares, nadie le cuestionó las razones ni le interrogaron. Los profesores le explican que la escuela no puede ir más allá de la tutela legal de los padres.

Su única opción es llamarlo, pero el teléfono del otro adolescente se encuentra apagado, y Jon desea plantarse en la casa ajena y aporrear la puerta hasta que la cara de su amigo aparezca y le informe que se encuentra bien, pero Damián vive en una zona adinerada y sabe que sin una invitación no lo dejarán entrar.

Confundido y harto, abraza la almohada con ganas de llorar por la frustración.

Tocan la puerta de su cuarto y se apresura a abrir.

Es su padre llamándolo a cenar.

-No pongas esa cara de desilusión pensaré que no me quieres-le dice su papá con una sonrisa - Tu madre ha cocinado tu cena favorita-

Su padre es la mejor persona que conoce Jon, amable, cariñoso y gentil, pero en ese momento no quiere ver su cara, deben ser las hormonas que hacen un lío de él y lo tienen molesto todo el tiempo.

A regañadientes se sienta a la mesa y picotea su cena sin mucho ánimo.

Sus padres no preguntan nada pero se miran entre ellos con un suspiro, lo dejan estar, pero eso le hierve aún más la sangre.

-Papá tu eres reportero, ¿no podrías investigar al señor Wayne y descubrir si Damián se encuentra bien?- le preguntó Jon alzando sus ojos azules a los de su progenitor.

-La vida no es una película de acción Jon, y mi trabajo de reportero no funciona de esa manera- le explicó

Jon frunce la boca, ¿de qué sirve ser adulto entonces? Si la vida está llena de reglas complicadas y burocracia, donde nadie ayuda a nadie.

-Su padre no se hace cargo de él, ¿no hay forma de denunciarlo a las autoridades y que servicios infantiles vaya a su casa a comprobar porque no va a la escuela?- le preguntó exasperado.

-Solo lleva dos días sin ir Jon, bien podría estar enfermo de gripa y por eso no ir-

El ceño de Jon se frunce, Damián goza de una excelente salud, una simple gripa no lo detendría, su padre no comprende lo inteligente que es su amigo y los problemas que enfrenta, su padre no sabe lo poco que comprende el mundo Damián, ha estado encerrado casi toda su vida, en una gran casa rodeada de lujos, lejos de formar amistades y tener un mínimo de contacto con la realidad.

-¿Y si no tiene gripa? ¿Y si está encerrado en esa torre sin comida?- le pregunta sintiéndose histérico y con un nudo en la garganta, odia, ODIA tener quince años, porque siempre que discute termina llorando, es como si el enojo se volviera tristeza y esas emociones estuvieran conectadas.

Su madre baja el tenedor y le mira, ella siempre ha sido el policía malo de la relación entre sus padres, su gesto es serio, pero también lo sabe, que Damián nunca comía en su casa y por eso ella siempre le alimentaba al punto de cocinar todos los días cuatro raciones en lugar de tres, sabe que siempre se iba tarde porque nadie le espera, que su padre nunca le llamaba para preguntar dónde o con quién estaba, que viste bien porque tiene dinero, pero cuando le abrazó una vez para despedirse el adolescente se asustó porque no está acostumbrado al contacto físico.

-Damián Wayne Al Ghul, es hijo de dos personas muy poderosas- le dijo -Su padre es dueño de un conglomerado multinacional, dueño de propia fundación filantrópica, dentro de las diversas ramas que maneja la empresa se encuentran seguridad, investigación, aeronáutica, tecnología, alimentos, paquetería, biotecnología, medicina, industria electrónica, entretenimiento, construcción, químicos, acero y bancos, para la revista Forbes se encuentra dentro de las quince personas más ricas del mundo, con una fortuna valuada en siete billones de dólares, ¿puedes imaginar esa cantidad de dinero Jonathan?- le pregunto con voz suave y modulada, haciéndole callar, algunas veces Jon olvida que su madre, antes de volverse ama de casa, era una exitosa periodista.

-Su madre es Thalia Al Ghul, es la CEO de Leviathan, empresa petrolera de medio oriente, asociada con todos los Jeques árabes, se sabe que también participa activamente en CADMUS, organización pionera en creación genética, saber a cuánto asciende su fortuna es casi inestimable, pues la mayor parte de su dinero se encuentra en paraísos fiscales. El mundo al cual pertenece Damián es casi una ilusión completamente fuera de nuestras posibilidades-

-La amistad no debería tener límites, ¿no me enseñaste eso?- le preguntó Jon con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llorosos, desarmando a su madre, quien estiró la mano para tomar la suya.

-El lugar más seguro para un hijo es al lado de sus padres Jon, no podemos interferir en las decisiones que ellos consideren más convenientes para Damián-

-Nadie está preguntándole que es lo que quiere, solo están decidiendo por él -le dijo llorando, ocultando sus lágrimas con su mano.

Sus padres, se miraron entre si preocupados y al final Lois habló.

-Voy a conseguirte entrar a ese edificio, lo demás va por tu cuenta- le dijo su madre.

Jon asintió limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, iba a conseguir verlo y hablar con él, no le importaba quienes fueran sus padres.

Su corazón revoleó en su pecho como un ave cautiva, dispuesta a emprender el vuelo y llegar hasta Damián.


	21. El adiós

Cuando la puerta se abre Jon tiene un único pensamiento, fugaz pero certero, de que colarse en la torre de edificios donde vive Damián, es la parte más sencilla de todo su descabellado plan sin pies ni cabeza, pero así como el pensamiento llega se desvanece, dejándolo sin ideas frente a quien le recibe.

Del otro lado de la puerta, hay un hombre inmenso, no solo alto, sino imponente que hace que la puerta luzca infranqueable, le observa con sus ojos azules como hielo y una ceja alzada intimidandolo.

Jon nunca lo ha visto antes y tartamudea ante su sola presencia, sonrojándose ante su estupidez. -¿Se encuentra Damián?- pregunta, sintiéndose como un chiquillo buscando a su amigo para salir a jugar.

-¿Quién eres tú?- el acento del extraño no pertenece a ningún lugar y su voz es ronca y masculina.

-Soy amigo de Damián-le dice Jon quien no puede dejar de mirar la cicatriz que atraviesa su ojo dándole un aspecto peligroso.

-¿Su amigo?- musita el adulto con curiosidad y le evalúa de arriba abajo, cuando su recorrido termina una sonrisa extraña le cruza el rostro y le invita a pasar.

Jon duda un segundo antes de entrar, pero decide llevar las cosas hasta el final, y con eso en mente se adentra a la casa siguiéndolo, esta silencioso y al parecer solo están ellos dos.

-Soy Slade, el padrastro de Damián- le dice el adulto presentándose y sentándose en el sillón, Jon lo imita mirando a cualquier lugar excepto a aquellos ojos fríos que no le pierden de vista.

-¿Va a tardar mucho en regresar Damián?- le pregunta nervioso.

-Salió con sus padres a comer, debían despedirse y pasar un tiempo en familia antes de que nos marchemos – le dijo haciendo palabras los miedos de Jon.

-¿Va a marcharse? ¡Damián no puede irse! – le dijo negando a aquello, con los ojos muy abiertos incapaz de creer la verdad.

Slade sonríe cortés, parece incluso disfrutar del exabrupto del adolescente.

-Su madre desea estar con él y va a llevárselo, no hay nada que hacer –dice práctico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Damián no quiere irse, desea quedarse aquí, terminar el año escolar y continuar su vida normal ¿Por qué nadie lo escucha?- le reclama Jon, su voz suena desesperada, y sabe que si no se calma nadie le tomara enserio, pero es tan difícil controlar sus emociones, para Slade solo está haciendo una rabieta.

La voz del adulto se vuelve tranquila, como si quisiera razonar con él -Esto no se trata de lo que Damián quiera, sino de lo que es mejor para él, sigue siendo un niño, no puede quedarse solo y su padre ha admitido que no tiene tiempo para cuidarlo estará mejor en Agra- le asegura.

Jon odia su voz afable y modulada, el tipo de voz que usan los adultos para explicar cosas a los niños, las palabras de Slade aunque lógicas, suenan despiadadas a sus oídos y logran romperle el corazón.

Pensar en Damián marchándose a la India, parece surreal, ni siquiera puede imaginar la distancia ni el huso horario que utilizan allá, si él se marcha será el fin de todo, tan lejos como si se hubiera marchado a la Luna.

Un nudo se afianza en su garganta y siente las pestañas húmedas de lágrimas que no quiere dejar salir, le avergüenza llorar frente a ese extraño que no siente ninguna simpatía por él y que está de acuerdo en llevarse a Damián lejos.

-Damián nunca tuvo un amigo, él siempre ha sido como un pequeño adulto, receloso de los demás y desconfiado, me impresiona mucho que lograra trabar amistad con alguien, tú debes ser especial para él- menciona analizandole.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta curioso, sus ojos despiadados perforan los azules como el cielo de Jon.

-Jonathan Kent, señor- murmura.

Slade sonríe de medio lado a la información -No estés triste Jonathan- dice y sigilosamente se pone de pie y se sienta con él, la mano del adulto comienza a acariciarle la espalda, frotando suavemente de arriba abajo en círculos, Jon se siente incomodo al sentir los dedos grandes y calidos, no tiene tiempo de decir nada, pues la puerta se abre, revelando tres figuras.

Por una fracción de segundo el rostro de Damián muestra sorpresa antes de avanzar hasta ellos y musitar en árabe algo que debe de ser un insulto por la forma en que escupe las palabras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espeta a Jon, y con una mano le jala por la camisa alejándolo del contacto ajeno llevándolo con él.

Jon está demasiado asombrado para decir nada y camina tras los pasos del otro adolescente alejándose de las risas de Slade y la conversación de adultos.

Damián lo lleva hasta su cuarto, hay una maleta en una esquina y la habitación es aún más estéril sin las pocas cosas que adornaban.

Hay un torrente de cosas que quiere decir, pero Damián le abraza dejándolo inmóvil e indefenso.

-Qué bueno que estas bien- le dice con alivio antes de separarse de él.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Wilson?- le pregunta exigente, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos verdes llenos de furia, Jon no sabe que ha hecho mal, pero responde al interrogatorio de su amigo, el súbito regaño de Damián ha hecho que olvide su misión inicial.

-Eres un imprudente- le reprende, negando con la cabeza –Te dije por mensaje que estaba bien, ¿no es cierto?, no tenías que venir hasta aquí -

-¿Cómo podía conformarme con eso? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti?, ¿Es cierto que vas a irte?- le pregunta sin poder evitar el tono traicionado en su voz.

Damián lo mira con grandes ojos verdes llenos de desolación, no dice nada, pero tampoco niega a sus palabras, en cambio se sienta en la cama y Jon lo sigue.

-Vas a volver ¿verdad?- le pregunta dándole un golpecito a su rodilla con la suya.

Damián asiente –Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda- le promete –Ahora mismo es imposible que me quede, pero pronto regresaré- le asegura.

-Tienes que hacerlo, sino...sino te odiaré de verdad- murmura, porque desea no estar resentido y frustrado, pero no puede.

-Me voy en unas cuantas horas- menciona Damián mirando su celular.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Ahora mismo? Le diré a mi papá que me lleve a despedirte- dice buscando su propio celular para realizar la llamada, pero Damián lo toma impidiéndoselo.

-No, es mejor así créeme- sus ojos son serios, Damián no tiene esos arranques de enojo y frustración como él, Slade tenía razón es un pequeño adulto.

-Debemos despedirnos ahora, es el único momento que tendremos- le dice mirando la puerta cerrada y las voces ligeras que llegan de sus padres, Jon quiere protestar pero la mano de Damián toma su mejilla y su corazón pega un brinco, sus ojos quieren salirse de sus cuencas se inclina hacia él y lo besa, un contacto cálido y firme, de labios suaves y delgados.

-Adiós Jon- murmura sobre sus labios antes de ir por más y besarlo colándose en su boca.


	22. Su carta

Capítulo 22

Su carta

Querido Damián

No sé si estas palabras podrán llegar a dónde tu estés para que puedas leerlas, ha pasado un mes desde tu partida, pero solo un día desde que recibí tu carta.

¡Debiste ver mi cara al recibirla!, cuando llegue a casa de la escuela mi madre me miraba con una sonrisa, se adivinaba a distancia que ocultaba algo, tiene ese don de las madres de saber cuándo estoy desanimado, y no intentaré hacerme el valiente, realmente ha sido difícil estar sin ti.

Mamá me dijo que tenía un regalo esperando en mi habitación, la miré con incredulidad, pero al ir a mi cuarto y ver el sobre de papel en mi cama me emocioné bastante.

No soy nada paciente ni delicado, así que el sobre esta desecho, pero tu carta la abrí muy cuidadosamente, tenía el corazón en la garganta y algo de miedo mezclado con felicidad, creo que incluso me estaban sudando las manos, pero al final logré abrirla y vaya fiasco me lleve, ¿Podrías escribirme al menos más de tres líneas?, además ¿quién demonios eres? ¿Alguna clase de James Boond? Si solo escribes "No me es posible comunicarme por medios electrónicos" y una dirección solo harás que me ponga paranoico y me preocupe por ti.

Me gustaría saber que te impide llamar por teléfono o enviarme un correo electrónico, quisiera escuchar tu voz y saber que te encuentras bien y que soy un idiota por preocuparme por banalidades.

He decidido escribirte sin volver a leer, porque sé que me avergonzaré después de lo ridículo que soy.

Así que lo escribiré sin más.

Te quiero mucho Damián, te extraño y espero que no olvides la promesa que me hiciste de volver.

P.D.

Ese fue mi primer beso, ¿fue el tuyo también? ¿Ahora somos novios? ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Porque yo quiero ser el tuyo.

Atentamente

Jon K.


	23. Servicio exprés

Capítulo 23

Servicio Exprés

Querido, muy querido Damián:

Quiero decirte que cometiste un error muy grande en darme tu dirección, porque ahora recibirás una carta mía diaria, o al menos tan seguido como pueda permitirme el servicio de mensajería exprés, no tenía idea de si el servicio regular llegaría hasta Agra, así que fui a la oficina postal pero aunque hablé con la dependienta para explicarle mi caso particular, nadie pudo asegurarme que la carta llegaría a tus manos.

Me recomendaron pagar el servicio, así que en tanto mis ahorros prevalezcan continuaré deleitándote con mi prosa.

Sé que apenas pasó un día desde que envié la carta anterior y que aunque pagué el servicio de mensajería inmediata no llegará a tus manos hasta dentro de por lo menos un par de días, pero no puedo parar de imaginarte recibiéndolas. Me pregunto constantemente que estarás haciendo y si pensarás en mi al menos una décima de lo que yo pienso en ti.

Ayer me puse a pensar que mientras yo duermo tu estas despierto y que no solo nos separan kilómetros de mar y tierra sino once horas de distancia, reflexionando pensé en la ansiedad que debes de sentir desde que enviaste tu carta y el tiempo que has pasado sin una respuesta, por ello no pude evitar escribir esta hoy, estaré enviando una tan seguido como me sea posible, porque sé que tú me llevas once horas de ventaja, has esperado casi un día más que yo y no quiero hacerte esperar más.

P.D.

Pasé todo el mes anterior por el edificio donde vivías con tu papá, quería preguntarle por ti, pero siempre estaban las luces de las ventanas apagadas, ¿Sabes si él está bien?

Atentamente

Tu novio (o al menos el chico que se muere de ganas de serlo)

J.K.


	24. Última carta

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Primero que nada quiero disculparme con cualquiera de ustedes que este leyendo esto, porque me he olvidado por completo de seguir subiendo la historia. Porque no es que no la haya escrito, es que la escribí la subí a Wattpad y me olvidé por completo que existe Fanfiction y que aquí también la había publicado.**

 **También quiero pedirles una disculpa por los capítulos tan cortos, pero así es el formato de la historia y no va a cambiar, quizá solo en los últimos capítulos que de hecho debo decirles que estamos cerca del final.**

 **Aprovechando la ocasión tengo que confesarles que este capítulo redefinió el final que iba a darle a la historia, y puede que ya no sea el final feliz que todos esperabamos, será algo más agridulce.**

 **Espero me perdonen o me linchen en los comentarios.**

 **Los quiero un montón.**

* * *

Capítulo 24

Ultima Carta

Jon consigue mantener el ritmo de sus cartas diarias por un mes, antes de quedarse sin fondos. Entonces tiene que comenzar a conseguir recursos, primero es el dinero de su cumpleaños que le envía su abuela Martha y después la venta de algunos de sus videojuegos y películas viejas, al final y ante la negativa de sus padres de aumentar su mesada, consigue un empleo paseando a los perros del vecindario, no es mucho lo que gana, pero puede pagar una carta a la semana y pasear con Kripto al mismo tiempo.

El tiempo comienza a pasar de manera extraña para Jon, se acelera cuando se da cuenta de lo cerca que está de terminar la secundaria, y que todo lo que hace es estudiar, hacer tareas y presentar exámenes en un ciclo sin fin.

Maya y Collin están ocupados con la escuela también, se reúnen en todos los recesos, y aunque disfruta su compañía los días le saben desabridos sin Damián. Su ausencia ha dejado de doler, pero la nostalgia no se quita, tiene la teoría, que el peso en su pecho creado desde su partida se aligera con cada carta que escribe y que por ello su obsesión de escribirle todos los días.

Es cuando marca los días que han pasado sin una respuesta, cuando siente que el tiempo pasa lento e insoportable.

Hacen faltan tres meses más, para recibir una respuesta de Damián, llega justo el último día de clases, un sobre con su nombre esperando por él.

Lo abre con el corazón latiendo en el pecho, emocionandose al encontrar la cuidadosa letra de Damián.

"Jon:

Te escribo estas líneas para pedirte que **confíes en mí** , deja de escribirme cartas y dile a quien te pregunte que no me conoces, niega cualquier relación entre nosotros. Te pido que lo hagas por la promesa que te hice de volver.

P.D.

Te diré la respuesta cuando nos veamos

Atentamente

D."

Tuvo que leer sus pocas palabras hasta memorizarlas, tratando de inferir si se encontraba bien, si la carta era real, si habían interceptado su correspondencia y era alguna artimaña de su madre queriendo alejarlo de él. Pero estaba escrita con su letra, los trazos elegantes y adultos de Damián.

Tenía pequeños detalles que le hacían pensar que era real, pero entonces, ¿por qué Damián le pediría tal cosa?, ¿se encontraría en problemas?

No pudo dormir y agradeció las vacaciones de fin de cursos para desvenarse los sesos toda la noche pensando alguna posible respuesta.

La mañana del lunes su padre tocó la puerta de su habitación con insistencia, adormilado y bostezando, le abrió para decirle que ya no tenía que levantarse temprano pues estaba de vacaciones, pero no pudo decir nada ante su rostro sombrío.

-Sígueme- le dijo serio, jalándolo con él a la sala.

No forcejó a su agarre, demasiado confundido por la situación, su madre los esperaba con una expresión pétrea y el desayuno olvidado, tenía en la mano el control remoto, su padre lo llevó a sentarse y su madre prendió la televisión.

El noticiero mostraba el rostro de Bruce Wayne y Thalía Al Ghul, y pixeleado en una esquina, la imagen de Damián capturada por algún paparazzi.

"Fuentes confirmar la pelea legal entre Bruce Wayne y Thalía Al Ghul, por la custodia de su hijo, después del escándalo en que se vio envuelto el esposo de la empresaria, tras el descubrimiento de la policía de conexiones que lo ligan directamente al tráfico de menores y prostitución infantil, asimismo no se descarta un posible abuso sexual del menor hijo de esta famosa y controversial pareja."

Jon negó, incapaz de confrontar la crudeza de aquella noticia, su madre apagó la televisión y se sentó a su lado, comenzando a decirle palabras de consuelo acariciándole la espalda reconfortándolo.

-No puede ser verdad- les dijo incrédulo, pero sus padres no mentían.

-Me llamaron del periódico, está en todos lados la noticia-le dijo su padre con pena.

Un nuevo dolor se expandió en su pecho dejándolo sin aire, surgiendo de la ira y frustración, lágrimas calientes brotaron de sus ojos, al comprender que Damián le había advertido, sabía que iba a enterarse por ello sus palabras.

Su mente se esforzó en recordar la cara de Slade, sus ojos recorriéndole, la preocupación de Damián, sus palabras, todo tenía sentido.

Con amargura pensó en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, ¿Por qué nunca le había dicho nada?, ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda?, que poco confiable y que ingenuo había resultado. Un gemido brotó de sus labios y sus padres le envolvieron en sus brazos, dándole el soporte que necesitaba para aferrarse a la realidad que deseaba fuera un sueño.


	25. El juicio

**¡Hola a todos y todas!, muchas gracias por pasar a leer, este fic esta muy cerca de su final, espero que el siguiente capítulo sea el último, gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.**

 **Si desean seguirme en mis redes sociales, les informo que cree una página de autor en facebook Alezita-Depyran-Author-294669731240228/**

 **Asimismo me pueden encontrar también en Wattpad user/MakimaDepyran**

 **¡Los amo a todos!**

* * *

Capítulo 25

El Juicio

El bum que causa la pelea legal entre los padres de Damián por su custodia llena las redes sociales.

Las noticias amarillistas atestan la radio, televisión y medios electrónicos.

Jon no comprende la complejidad de la jerga legal que envuelve el juicio que disputan Bruce Wayne y Thalía Al Ghul, obsesionado ha buscado cualquier información que le ayude a dilucidar la situación de su amigo.

Frustrado por su falta de conocimiento jurídico recurre a su única fuente confiable, sus padres. Su papá, en aras de proporcionarle tranquilidad mental a su hijo le ha proporcionado acceso a la información veraz que consigue del trabajo en el periódico, y entre su madre y su padre le explican e informan de la situación.

-Un juicio siempre es complicado Jon- le explica su madre con paciencia - Porque hay un conflicto entre dos personas que tiene que ser resuelto por un tercero, en este caso un juez, que proteja los derechos de ambos, pero este en particular trata sobre quién es más apto para continuar con la custodia de Damián. El problema es que se enfrentan dos personas con mucho poder e influencias, por una parte la madre de Damián, Thalía tras su divorcio mantenía bajo su protección a su hijo, pero tras el abuso sexual, el padre de Damián ha demandado a Thalía argumentando su falta de cuidado-

-Imagina que tu padre y yo nos divorciamos por ser menor de edad alguno de los dos se quedaría con tu custodia, pero en caso de que alguno de nosotros te pusiera en una situación de peligro o riesgo, el otro puede demandar tu guarda por considerar que bajo su protección no te encuentres seguro, eso fue lo que sucedió con Damián, su padre quiere limitar la convivencia que su hijo tiene con su madre, por considerarla dañina para la integridad de su hijo, debido a que se ha demostrado que tiene nexos con la red de tráfico de menores de su actual esposo pero se igual forma Thalía ha demostrado el desinterés de su padre hacia su hijo-

Todo aquello suena complicado para Jon, según sus padres, el juicio comienza a complicarse debido a que en la India no cuentan con el mismo sistema legislativo que Estados Unidos, lo que retrasa el proceso.

-Thalía busca por todos los medios que no le quiten a su hijo, seguramente teme que le arrebaten el control que ha ejercido sobre él hasta ahora, después de todo es su único heredero y desea mantener sus intereses- menciona su padre mientras debaten el tema en la mesa de la cocina.

-Aunque ambos tienen un fuerte equipo de abogados tras ellos, han comenzado a llevar las cosas a un nivel por encima de la ley, Empresas Wayne ha cancelado todos sus contratos con aquellos que estén relacionados a Leviatán y Cadmus, afectando incluso la economía de todos los países en los que tiene sede su conglomerado multinacional, he revisado las noticias de la bolsa de valores y las empresas petroleras de Thalia han despuntado - le comentó su padre

-Ambos comenzaron una guerra sucia para presionar al otro, desacreditando por medio de las noticias, quitándole poder y ganancias económicas y demandando hasta que uno de los dos ceda, mientras tanto Damián se encuentra en medio del conflicto entre ellos- dijo su madre desilusionada

-¿Nadie puede intervenir por Damián?, sus padres van a seguir peleando entre ellos, con todo el poder y dinero que tienen podría tardar años, no están pensando en lo que es mejor para él, nunca lo han hecho- dijo abatido Jon, no comprendía como podían existir leyes que no ayudaran, que entorpezcan la justicia y que se usen artimañas de todo tipo para conseguir fines mezquinos.

-Damián no tiene abuelos, ni hermanos o primos, solo a sus padres, en el mejor de los casos le asignan un tutor legal- suspiró su madre angustiada.

Lois no podía dejar de pensar en las claras señales de maltrato y abandono en el adolescente, se repetía una y otra vez que debió intervenir, enfrentar a su padre y hacerse oír por la fuerza sin importar el poder que este tuviera, solo por el hecho de que era lo correcto.

Jon suspiró y ocultó la cabeza en sus brazos sobre la mesa, se sentía devastado, herido y vacío, las esperanzas de volver a ver a Damián parecían minúsculas, tenía unas ganas de llorar constantes que se le atoran en la garganta, y que hacían que su voz ronca por la adolescencia se quebrara con facilidad.

Siempre había sido un llorón de lágrima fácil, pero al pensar en el horror que atravesaba Damián le parecía imposible derramar ninguna, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se encontrara bien, podría cambiar cualquier cosa, incluso la posibilidad de reunirse de nuevo, con tal de saber a ciencia cierta que él se encontraba seguro y feliz.

La incertidumbre de no saber y la ansiedad le atenazaba despierto y dormido en un ciclo de pensamientos turbulentos.

Maya y Collin se intentaron comunicar con él, ¿pero que puede decirles?, él es tan incapaz como ellos de ayudar a Damián, además le ha pedido que no mencione su relación, no puede contarles sobre sus cartas, siente que es lo ultimo íntimo y propio que le queda, aparte del recuerdo del único beso compartido.

El mundo que antes conocía era una burbuja, lejos del horror, su madre tenía razón, Damián se encuentra apartado, en una realidad diferente a la suya, a la que él no tiene acceso.

No puede creer que no exista justicia, que Slade Wilson, quien ha hecho tanto daño intente librarse de la ley mediante poder y dinero. En su fuero interno, Jon se promete que estudiará y se convertirá en un abogado para brindar la ayuda que ahora no puede darle a Damián.

Con quince años es demasiado joven y estúpido, esta apartado y lejos, solo le queda esperar que la promesa que en unas cuantas líneas Damián le juró se vuelva realidad.

"Él volverá y yo estaré aquí para ayudarlo", se dice escondido entre la oscuridad que le brindan sus brazos.

Son las manos amorosas de sus padres quienes le consuelan con suaves caricias a su cabello.

Un último pensamiento se afianza en su cabeza, una tabla de salvación, una vela encendida en medio de la oscuridad.

"Dejaré de llorar y buscaré cualquier forma de ayudarle, por minúscula que sea. Cuando vuelvas me convertiré en alguien digno en quien confiar, te lo prometo Damián"


	26. La mansión

**¡Hola a todos!, originalmente escribí esto como un solo capítulo y no dos, pero no podía concluir así que mejor lo separé y la inspiración llegó sola.**

 **A pesar de lo cortos que son los capítulos se está volviendo rápidamente en un longfic, estamos cerca del final, sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero les juro que es cierto.**

 **Gracias a todos los que desde las sombras apoyan el fic, me siguen y leen esto.**

 **Los amo.**

* * *

Capítulo 26

La mansión

Hace falta un año para que Jon vuelva a ver a Damián.

Aparece un buen día en una limusina negra aparcada en la entrada de su casa.

Ocurre mientras Jon regresa de la preparatoria, en cuanto sus ojos reconocen el automóvil se detiene en su lugar dudando de si es una alucinación o realmente está ocurriendo.

No es la primera vez que cree verlo, en la espalda de algún otro chico en la multitud del tren o en la luz siempre apagada del edificio del que solía ser el apartamento de su padre.

La figura de Damián le acosa como un fantasma vengativo, pero es etéreo e inexistente, solo una idea constante en su cerebro.

Por eso duda y se siente incapaz de acercarse al automóvil que se ha materializado fuera de su casa, saltando desde sus salvajes fantasías a la realidad.

La puerta del piloto se abre y baja un hombre anciano, vestido de traje, demasiado elegante para el barrio de clase media donde vive.

El hombre abre la puerta del pasajero de atrás y entonces aparece.

Damián de pie mirándole con ojos verdes inquisitivos y el ceño fruncido, lleva un traje de tres piezas y una gabardina, el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás con esmero y la piel perfectamente bronceada. Está más adulto, y quizás demasiado alto, está seguro de que al menos le saca una cabeza.

Jon avanza a traspiés con la incredulidad marcada en todas sus expresiones, la sonrisa le ilumina el rostro y sus ojos se abren por completo tras sus gafas.

-Hola Jon- le saluda, con una voz ronca, que le provoca risas tontas al escucharla, porque es completamente nueva a sus oídos y no encuadra del todo en la de sus recuerdos.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí, ¡eres realmente tú!- le dice efusivo antes de estirar sus brazos y rodearlo con fuerza, hasta sentir el cuerpo ajeno, su calor y su aroma masculino.

Damián se paraliza pero no le aparta, sus manos le dan unas palmadas en la espalda y Jon le suelta de poco a poco avergonzado con su comportamiento

-Estoy tan sorprendido de verte aquí, de saber que vendrías me habría escapado de clases para ir a buscarte- le dice con una sonrisa balanceándose en la punta de sus pies por la felicidad y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra para retener las ganas de abrazarlo.

-Mi vuelo aterrizó hace poco- le informó azorado por la emotividad ajena – No sabía... si aún querrías verme –le responde bajo haciendo estremecer las entrañas de Jon.

-Por supuesto que quería verte- respondió de inmediato sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer por sus palabras.-Mis padres se volverán locos cuando les diga que regresaste-

-Sobre eso, no se lo comentes a mucha gente, debo permanecer con un bajo perfil por los paparazzis- le advirtió con un suspiro frustrado.

Jon podía comprenderlo, todo lo que consiguió saber sobre Damián era por la prensa amarillista. Conforme ha pasado el tiempo las noticias son más escasas, y se sabe que Bruce Wayne pagó una alta suma por la protección de los datos de su hijo.

-De acuerdo, guardaré el secreto, ¿quieres pasar?- le preguntó con un gesto de cabeza señalando la puerta –Él también puede venir-le mencionó respecto a su chofer.

-De hecho, quería pedirte que me acompañaras, ¿Quieres venir a cenar?- le preguntó abriendo la puerta de la limusina e invitando a Jon a ir con él.

No se lo pensó demasiado mientras saltaba dentro, enviando un mensaje a sus padres avisando que llegaría tarde porque estaría cenando con Damián. Con inmensa felicidad escribió las palabras, para después dejar el teléfono en silencio, sabía que sería un shock para sus padres.

El automóvil comenzó a moverse y Jon miró su lujoso interior con emoción, nunca había subido a una limusina.

-¿Venias de la escuela?- le preguntó Damián mirando su mochila gastada junto a él.

-Sí, entré a la preparatoria local, pero estoy estudiando mucho porque quiero entrar a la Universidad de Nueva York becado- le dijo contándole sobre la escuela y sus planes, sus compañeros y sus clases extra, todo aquello que no pudo por la falta de contacto, con la misma manera natural de dos amigos al ponerse al día.

Damián le observaba atento como el oyente ideal, hasta que Jon se detuvo abruptamente, estaba hablando sin parar y aun no sabía nada sobre su interlocutor.

-¿Vas a quedarte en Nueva York?- le preguntó temeroso de su respuesta.

Damián miró de Jon al hombre que conducía y asintió casi imperceptible.

Jon se mordió los labios, no sabía nada de la situación de Damián, quizás nada había cambiado, quiso romper la distancia entre ellos y sujetar su mano, pero se contuvo, había esperado pacientemente, podía hacerlo un poco más.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- le preguntó curioso mirando por la ventana.

-A la casa de mis abuelos paternos, ahora viviré ahí- le informó Damián mientras la limusina daba un giro y entraba por una gran verja oscura adentrándose por un camino de árboles, la iluminación anunciaba una gran estructura en el fondo. La mansión Wayne.

Jon miró boquiabierto el lugar, era inmenso, básicamente una gran estructura en medio de un bosque, Damián incluso le mencionó que existían grutas con murciélagos que comunicaban a la mansión con viejos pasajes en ruinas, así como un cementerio privado donde reposaban sus abuelos y bisabuelos.

Se sintió apabullado no por la riqueza de Damián, sino de lo apartado de sus mundos.

Damián le llevó dentro a una sala donde una chimenea de piedra calentaba la habitación, el lugar tenía un aire antiguo, con muebles Luis XV, acabados en madera, tapices y alfombras, de las paredes viejos cuadros al oleo le miraban con expresiones solemnes.

-Este lugar parece un museo-comentó Jon impresionado sentándose con Damián, haciéndolo reír.

-Realmente es una vieja casa, ya no tiene el diseño original porque fue remodelada infinidad de veces, el terreno en que se encuentra es nuestro desde el siglo XVII, lo compraron después de fundar Empresas Wayne, un par de hermanos comerciantes- le explicó Damián, mirando los viejos retratos de sus antepasados.

-Tienes una gran historia familiar, ahora podrás vivir en ella como los demás, ¿Por qué no vivías aquí antes?- le preguntó curioso haciendo ensombrecer a Damián con su respuesta

-Después de la muerte de mis abuelos, mi padre pasó a ser el dueño de Empresas Wayne y abandonó la casa poco después del entierro de sus padres, supongo que no quería esa responsabilidad...nunca quiso muchas responsabilidades en realidad–le dijo suave

Jon pensó en aquel departamento lujoso, repleto de habitaciones exclusivas para su padre, una casa de soltero, no un hogar. Miró la estancia con sus altos techos y su candelabro que colgaba iluminando todo, estaba lleno de lujo, pero en cierto sentido vacío.

-Le falta un retrato tuyo a las paredes- le comentó Jon tratando de animarlo con una sonrisa, pero Damián se encontraba nostálgico, cualquier alegría que su encuentro le hubiera dado se veía opacada con los recuerdos tristes.

Le era doloroso mirarlo así, sin querer refrenarse más se acercó hasta que sus hombros rozaron uno contra el otro en el calor compartido, mucho más tibio que las llamas en la chimenea.

-Damián, estoy aquí puedes contármelo todo- le aseguró mirando los ojos verdes esquivar los suyos.

Pasó un largo momento en que ninguno dijo nada, y Jon pensó que quizás estaba presionando demasiado, todos los libros que leyó y las consultas que hizo en el tiempo separados, le informaron que debía dejar que la persona hablara a su tiempo, si Damián quería contarle lo haría en su momento.

Cuando pensaba en como volver a una conversación alegre que calmara a Damián, él comenzó a hablar.

-No me violó...- dijo haciendo tensar a Jon y tragando saliva para continuar - Lo digo porque sé que algunos periódicos y programas lo dijeron, lo catalogaron como abuso sexual de menores, por eso fue más difícil para mi padre ganar mi custodia, al parecer tenía que llegar hasta violación para que mi madre fuera declarada incapaz de cuidarme y quitarle la patria potestad, es decir, cualquier derecho a visitarme y verme- le explicó mirándose las manos tratando de que su voz mantuviera su matiz sin alteraciones.

-Ambos estuvieron peleando alargando el juicio, entonces me asignaron un tutor, es la persona que nos trajo, su nombre es Alfred Pennyworth, estará encargado de mí hasta que cumpla veintiún años si el juicio dura tanto, debido a que no ha terminado, quería alejarme de Agra y los recuerdos vividos en ese lugar, por eso pensé en el único lugar que mi padre odia y mi madre respeta, la mansión de mis abuelos, aquí viviré con mi tutor- le explicó.

-¿Vivirás aquí tu solo?- le preguntó Jon con voz grave y miró asentir a Damián.

-Aún no se decide quién obtendrá mi custodia definitiva, mi madre presentó como pruebas videos de mi padre llegando tarde de trabajar, declaró que era incompetente para atender a un menor de edad, así como falta de interés en verme en los años anteriores, mi padre señaló abuso psicológico por parte de ella, me hicieron muchos test, entrevistas y tuve que narrar mi versión de los hechos a muchas personas mientras tomaban nota ante el juzgado-le dijo con un suspiro penoso.

–Estoy cansado de repetir lo que me pasó y de ver a mis padres pelear entre ellos por mí- confesó con un hilo de voz. -No quiero tener que contarlo de nuevo, solo quiero olvidarlo y dejarlo atrás- le mencionó alzando sus ojos a los azules de Jon.

-No tienes que repetirlo, todo estará bien, estaré aquí para ti-le dijo entristecido de escuchar el dolor de Damián, su cabeza se inclinó sobre la ajena y Damián reposó contra su cuerpo sin decir palabra.

Se mantuvieron juntos y callados hasta que Jon rompió el silencio.

-Ya que vivirás solo y tienes ese gran jardín, ¿Por qué no adoptas un perro?, sé que siempre quisiste uno desde que encontraste a Kripto-le mencionó tratando de animarlo.

Damián alzó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron con la propuesta, asombrado de darse cuenta de que aquella posibilidad estaba al alcance de su mano después de ser múltiples veces rechazada. Sus padres nunca habían tenido ningún interés en mascotas y por ello nunca había tenido ninguna.

-¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar algún refugio de animales?- le preguntó curioso haciendo sonreír a Jon, quien de inmediato le comentó de los lugares que conocía, sacó su teléfono para mostrarle que en el Central Park cada fin de semana se organizaban eventos de adopción y fue entonces cuando notó las llamadas perdidas de sus padres.

-Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya-le dijo apenado, el tiempo con Damián siempre le parecía muy poco.

-Llamaré al chofer para que te llevé-le dijo Damián mandando un mensaje desde su celular para que tuvieran listo el coche.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?- le preguntó esperanzado Jon con grandes ojos de cachorro haciendo sonreír a Damián.

-Sí, hasta mañana- le dijo sonriéndole indicando el camino a la salida, donde un automóvil ya le esperaba para llevarlo hasta su casa.

Jon subió al auto y cuando daba vuelta sacó la cabeza y gritó -¡Gracias por volver!- sorprendiendo a Damián, quien le sonrió, esta vez genuinamente.


	27. Yo también

**¡Hola a todos!, gracias por continuar con la lectura y más aún por sus hermosos comentarios.**

 **Pronto tendremos la aparición de Titus y Harley. ¿Quién sabe quién más aparezca?**

 **Para los que se lo preguntaban, los demás Robin, Dick, Jason y Tim, no son hermanos ni parientes de Damián, en este fic, el solo tiene como familia viva a Bruce y Thalía.**

 **Sé que es duro no verlos, pero de haber estado involucrados con Damián, las cosas nunca se habrían desarrollado de esta manera.**

 **Como sea, muchas gracias por todo. Como siempre, los amo.**

* * *

Capítulo 27

Yo también

Cuando regresa a casa tiene muchas explicaciones que dar a sus padres, pero ellos son tolerantes porque se trata del regreso de Damián.

-No le preguntes cosas inapropiadas, deja que él te cuente las cosas a su ritmo-le dice su madre a modo de consejo.

-No haré nada de eso, no te preocupes mamá-le responde Jon y su madre le da una caricia en el cabello mandandolo a la cama.

Esa noche Jon no puede dormir, las ideas se arremolinan en su cabeza pensando en lo que Damián le ha dicho, él y sabe y entiende que hay un dolor profundo que lleva dentro que nunca se ira, pero quiere ayudarlo a superarlo y aprender a vivir con ello.

El día siguiente llega y no puede dejar de mirar el reloj, se maldice porque no tiene el número de Damián y se pregunta si estará esperándolo fuera de su casa o si debería tomar el metro y caminar hasta la gran mansión, cuando las clases terminan no tiene que preocuparse porque fuera de la escuela un elegante automóvil le espera.

Damián le abre la puerta y le invita dentro, está vestido de negro y lleva aquel perfume adulto que le vuelve loco, le gustaría enterrar la cabeza en el arco elegante de su cuello y envolverlo con sus brazos, pegarlo muy cerca de su pecho y no dejarlo ir.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- le pregunta el de ojos verdes mirándolo inquisitivamente como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Conozco unas buenas hamburguesas, venden malteadas fenomenales- le indica Jon y habla con el chofer para darle las instrucciones para llegar.

-Pennyworth seguramente desaprobaba tu elección, eres una mala influencia para mí-le dice sonriendo relajado con la compañía.

-Ahora que regresaste a Nueva York, ¿entrarás en alguna escuela?- le preguntó mirándole.

-Terminaré mis estudios con profesores en casa, mis clases particulares comenzarán pronto, mis días de escuela terminaron, no creo poder volver a un salón de clases contigo, además todo el mundo me reconocería- le dijo suave mirando los vidrios tintados de negro.

Jon estiró su mano y le tomó la suya, la prensa siempre sería parte de la vida de Damián, nunca tendría total privacidad y siempre estarían los titulares escabrosos recordando las cosas que quería olvidar.

-Siempre podemos disfrazarnos y asumir una segunda identidad, como si fuéramos súper héroes-le animo juguetonamente dándole un apretón cariñoso.

Damián le sonrió de medio lado y miró sus dedos –Todavía te sudan las manos-le comentó haciendo avergonzar a Jon, quien intentó retirar su mano rojo de la vergüenza pero Damián se lo impidió apretándole más con la suya.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar y pedir su orden, Jon se sorprendió al averiguar que Damián había cambiado su dieta volviéndose vegetariano.

-Puedes hundir las papas fritas en la crema batida la sal y el azúcar hacen que sean mejores-le explicó Jon bajando del carro llegando a la gran mansión mientras se comía una demostrándole cómo hacerlo.

Damián bajó del carro tras él, su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante al mirar la figura esperando por él.

En la entrada, Bruce Wayne les miraba sus ojos azules como el mar miraron de Damián a Jon, este último le lanzó una mirada helada que hizo sonreír al mayor.

-Pensaba llevarte a cenar, veo que se adelantaron- dijo tranquilo.

-Padre, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Damián mientras Jon se colocaba a su derecha defensivamente.

-¿No puedo visitar mi propia casa?- le preguntó alzando una ceja –Vamos dentro, así podrán sentarse a la mesa y comer- dijo dando media vuelta.

Jon y Damián se miraron entre sí, antes de seguir al adulto.

La sirvienta preparó la mesa, y todos tomaron asiento incluso Alfred, quien parecía estar siempre presente para los intereses de su protegido.

-Damián vine porque quería proponerte pasar tiempo juntos este fin de semana- le dijo su padre tocando por fin el tema que lo traía a la mansión.

-No puedo, este fin de semana iré con Jon a Central Park, quiero adoptar una mascota-le informó Damián comiendo su hamburguesa de portobello con un par de cubiertos de plata.

-¿No pueden ir otro fin de semana?, además ¿mascotas en la mansión Wayne?, no puede ser un animal grande o dañará la casa-le advirtió.

-Esta es mi casa ahora-le gruñó Damián frunciendo el ceño de la misma manera que hacía su progenitor.

-Es importante que pasemos tiempo juntos Damián- le comentó Bruce tratando de relajar la situación, tomando un gran suspiro ante la hostilidad del adolescente.

-No fue importante para ti cuando estuve aquí contigo, no sé porque lo es ahora- le respondió sin más apetito dejando los cubiertos y poniéndose de pie para retirarse.

Jon se intentó levantar para ir tras él, pero Alfred estiró su mano para impedírselo.

Los tres se mantuvieron tensos en sus lugares hasta que el anciano habló.

-Señor Wayne acercarse a Damián costará tiempo y esfuerzo, él necesita de usted incluso aunque ahora no lo demuestre, por favor mantenga las sesiones con la psiquiatra Quinzel cuando ella lo crea conveniente tomarán sesiones juntos, yo le mantendré informado de sus avances y estado anímico, ahora por favor márchese- le pidió el tutor y el adulto, suspiró asintiendo, Jon podía ver en su semblante el dolor que la situación le provocaba, sin embargo no pudo simpatizar con él.

-¿Puedo ir a despedirme de Damián?- le preguntó Jon a Alfred cuando Bruce Wayne se hubo marchado, el anciano miró al adolescente evaluándose mutuamente antes de asentir y mostrarle el camino.

Jon tocó la puerta de madera –Soy yo-le informó del otro lado –Tu papá ya se fue, siento que la cena se arruinara, podemos comer malteadas con papas fritas después, vendré a buscarte el fin de semana para ir juntos a Central Park, piensa en nombres para tu mascota- le dijo con una sonrisa a la puerta cerrada esperando animar a Damián.

Esperó por una respuesta pero el pasillo permanecía silencioso.

-Nos vemos pronto Damián-le dijo despidiéndose, apoyó la cabeza contra la madera y bajito dijo –Te quiero - antes de retirarse a donde el chofer le esperaba para llevarlo a casa.

En el camino de regreso, mientras los árboles marcaban el sendero para salir de la mansión, su celular se iluminó con un mensaje de un número desconocido con solo dos palabras "Yo también".


End file.
